


Merry Christmas, Rick! (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [40]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, F/M, Holidays, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: A podfic for my holiday special for F-Zero, Merry Christmas, Rick!
Relationships: Ryu Suzaku | Rick Wheeler/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	Merry Christmas, Rick! (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merry Christmas, Rick!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878530) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



[Here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5OGfl7k64w) the link. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! ;)


End file.
